Satiation
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Written for Kiterie in thanks for a piece of art. Kakashi is off on a mission, leaving Iruka home alone and horny. Iruka finds himself reading one of Kakashi's books and getting ideas. Yaoi, threesome.


Disclaimer – Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Disclaimer – Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

AN: Written for Kiterie.

Satiation

Iruka growled and flopped over in bed. He was not happy. In fact, he was far from it. He hadn't seen his lover in two weeks, thanks to a mission, and it would be another three or four days until he was suppose to be home. Normally, the chuunin could handle the long absences, but lately he'd had an itch, and his hand just wasn't taking care of the problem.

If he were to wager on it, he'd bet the problem was started by the looks Naruto's substitute team leader kept sending his way. Sure, he only ever caught the tail end of them, glancing over his shoulder or looking up from his work. The other man's eyes would dart as if they had never been looking his way, but Iruka knew better. He had felt the eyes on him, over him, and it was flattering, if unwanted. He was a taken man, after all, and very much in love with his partner, who was more than enough of a handful without having to worry about the crush of another shinobi.

But, the heated glances left Iruka feeling hot and bothered, wanting his jounin to come home. He'd spent three sleepless nights tossing and turning, and no amount of masturbating was satiating the burn. He needed something more than the simple images his mind offered him.

Tossing back the thin flat sheet that covered his body, he slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. His face pinked along his scar as he moved to the small wooden chest on the bottom shelf across the room. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, and there was no way he'd ever admit to it. Why it embarrassed him, he had no idea, but his face heated just a little more as he shuffled through the chest's contents.

Selecting one of the books from inside, he moved back to the bed. He rested himself against the wall at the head of the bed and cracked open the well read, but not well worn, book. No, his lover took very special care with his precious orange and green books, almost as much care as he took with Iruka.

The chuunin flipped through the book, finally deciding to read the entire thing as it seemed there was a plot, if you squinted hard enough, and he wanted it all to make sense. If Kakashi could read the things, they couldn't be all that boring ... Unless that's why he seemed bored all the time, Iruka mused but cast the notion aside as being silly. His lover got to caught up in, and excited over, them for that to be the case.

The book was an easy and quick read, not really catching his interest but not making him want to toss it down either. Most of the sex was just plain run-of-the-mill sex, and he really didn't see what was so appealing about the series. Half or more of his students could have written as well, if not about the same subject matter. Not that he thought Jiraiya-sama was a bad writer. The story just wasn't his cup of tea.

Yet, one part did arouse him. He'd dug around for one of Kakashi's limited edition yaoi volumes, and reading about a threesome had him actually imagining himself and Kakashi with another man. The more he thought about it, the more aroused and embarrassed, ashamed he felt. What would Kakashi think, him getting turned on by the thought of someone else touching him in ways only the copy-nin should be allowed?

His mind sifted through their friends, imagining each one's reaction to being asked to join Kakashi and he for sex, as well as what it would be like if they said yes. He knew a handful of them would say yes, or at least think about it. One or two would flat out refuse, and another couple might be offended, or simply disgusted.

Genma would jump at the opportunity. Iruka knew Kakashi and the other jounin had fooled round in the past. He knew Genma had fooled around with a lot of people, and the tokujo had even tried with him. Genma's timing, however, had been bad, asking shortly after Naruto had left with Jiraiya, and Iruka had turned him down.

Raidou would refuse. He might give it half a thought in the back of his mind, but he was a pretty traditional monotony sort of guy. Not to mention he was pining over Genma, who was either too obtuse to notice or didn't want tied down to just one man. Even if that man would give him the world, if it were in his power.

Not wanting think about Raidou and Genma, and start feeling melancholy on the scarred man's behave, Iruka turned his mind to his fellow chuunin. Izumo and Kotetsu were near inseparable, but he knew they fooled around once in a while, generally together. He wasn't sure they'd go along with it just being one of them, and he honestly didn't know which one he'd choose if they would. The thought of a threesome was so overwhelming, he never even considered the possibility of a foursome.

Thinking over the rest of his and Kakashi's friends, he could think of no one in particular, besides Genma, that stood out. Then, his mind thought of Yamato. With all the heated glances, would he be interested in joining Iruka and his lover, or did he just want Iruka to himself?

As the idea of the jounin joining them, what it would be like to be pleasured by two strong powerful men such as Kakashi and Yamato, followed Iruka into sleep, he realized he might just have to ask Kakashi about a threesome.


End file.
